Naruto Aishiteru
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Naruto aishiteru itulah kata kata yang bakal kalian temukan di fict ini... Tapi jangan khawatir! No pairing kok! Review pleezzz! XD 1 shot


**A/N**: Entah mengapa ide ini melintas begitu saja di kepalaku… anehnya pas nonton film horror… -SWT- Cape de… yang penting jadi deeeh… en… Jangan lupa review!

_P.S. : Fict ini sudah di-edit. Semoga fict ini bisa dibaca dengan lebih nyaman :) Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Naruto Aishiteru**

_TAP…TAP…TAP…_

"Ah! Sasuke! Hei! Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"hh… _Naruto, aishiteru_…" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ap…pa?"

Sasuke berjalan pergi, tapi teriakan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sasuke! _Mate_!"

"Hm? _Nande_? _Usurantokachi_…"

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"hhh… aku bilang… NARUTO… AISHITERU! Puas?"

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang kaget + bingung begitu saja… tentunya dengan tenang…

" Ha… Sasuke sudah gila apa, ya? Apa aku salah dengar… huum…" pikir Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"…Hei… Naruto" sapa Neji.

"Hmm? Neji? Sedang apa? Latihan? Apa mau kutemani?" tanya Naruto dengan bersemangat, sudah melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yah… ga juga sih…" jawab Neji yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Hm? Hoi… Neji… Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Uh… Naa… Naaruto… Aaa…" Neji terdiam sesaat.

"Neji?"

"NARUTO AISHITERUUU!" seru Neji.

**GUBRAK**! Naruto jungkir balik dengar si Neji bilang begitu. Tapi si Neji segera lari meninggalkannya, dengan muka super merah.

"Tidaaak! Aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan!" batin Neji.

"Naa…_nanda dai kai_…" batin Naruto sambil ber-_sweatdropped_ ria.

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa Kiba dengan ceria.

"Auk… auk…!" tambah Akamaru.

"Hei, Kiba!" raut muka Naruto menjadi cerah melihat Kiba.

"Akamaru… kau siap?" tanya Kiba.

"Auu…" _(sedia tiap saat!)_

"Ok deeh…!"

"Hm? 'Napa Kiba? Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto penasaran, dia tidak bisa ngomong sama hewan sih… kecuali kodok-kodok _kuchiyose_-nya…

" 1… 2… 3… Aaa… tidak bisa…" ujar Kiba dengan kecewa.

"Ada apa denganmu sih Kiba? Sakit?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Uugh… ingatkan aku untuk berkumur nanti Akamaru" kata Kiba.

"Auk! … Aau?" _(OK! … Tapi kenapa?)_

"OK… aku mulai!"

"?"

"Naruto… Aa… ii… s…shi…tt…terrr…ru…" ujar Kiba terbata-bata.

"**WTF**?"

"A... Akamaru, ayo pergi! _Ja_ Naruto!" wajah Kiba membiru.

"Auuuk… aauu…"_ (Ya ampun… memalukan…)_

OK, si Kiba pergi dan si Naruto posisinya jungkir balik lagi _alias kepala di bawah_, berpikir kenapa Kiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Uuh… Ada apa ini? Pertama Sasuke, lalu Neji… sekarang… Kiba? Auh! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Naruto dalam batin.

"Umm… Na… Naruto…kun…"

"Hmm? Apa lagi nih? E…" Naruto berbalik dan melihat Hinata di depannya. "Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Um… begini… ano… uuh… aku… uuum…" wajah Hinata berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hhh… beginilah dia… Selalu saja begitu…" batin Naruto.

"Aa…_atashi_… uum… aaa…" wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Aaaahh! Hinata! Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto sudah tidak sabaran.

"Uuh! Naruto-kun… aaa… aaa…aahh…d…_dame_…" Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Hi…Hinata?" seru Naruto kaget. "Duh… harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke RS terdekat nih…"

Lalu sambil membopong Hinata, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Konoha untuk membawa Hinata ke RS.

"Uuhh… apa?"

"Hinata kau sudah sadar?"

"? Naruto-kun?"

"Tadi kamu pingsan jadi mau kubawa ke RS di Konoha…"

"Naruto… ai-te-" lalu Hinata pingsan kembali denga wajahnya yang merah membara.

"Hmm? Hinata? Tadi kamu bilang apa? Dia pingsan lagi… sudahlah… aku sudah mau nyampe juga kok!"

_Sesampainya di RS..._

"Hah? Naruto? Ehh? Hinata kenapa nih?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tadi dia pingsan sih… jadi aku bawa saja ke sini…" kata Naruto menyerahkan Hinata ke Tsunade— _kaya tukar-tukaran barang aja_.

"Yah, sudah… serahkan saja padaku…" kata Tsunade.

"OK! _Arigatou, _Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari RS Konoha. Di luar ia melihat ada Shino.

"…"

"Ee… S…Shino? Ha… hai…" sapa Naruto gugup.

"Ukh… Aku memang tidak bisa menghadapi orang macam dia…" batin Naruto.

"… Naruto"

"?"

"Aishiteru…"

"?** WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH? WTH?**" teriak Naruto membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang lalu lalang.

"… Ja…" kata Shino pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_1 jam kemudian…_

"Hm? Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmh? Aaahh! Alis tebal! Mau apa kau?"

"Jangan panggil begitu! Ehm… tadi aku melihatmu membatu begitu. Jadi aku mau mengecek keadaanmu…" kata Lee menjelaskan.

"Ooh… Ya sudah… Aku mau pulang nih… Daah…"

"Hari ini aneh sekali…" batin Naruto.

Tapi saat Naruto akan pergi, tangannya ditarik Lee.

"Naruto-kun, _coto mate kudasai_."

"? Hmm? _Nani_? M… Mau latihan?" tanya Naruto merasakan firasat SUPER buruk.

"Huhuhu… Naruto! Aishiteru!" kata Lee dengan lantang dan mengacungkan jempolnya serta di sekeliling terdapat cahaya-cahaya kecil _(bayangkanlah…)_.

"GYAAAHH! _USSSOOOO_!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari menuju… warung ramen.

"hhh… hhh… hhh…" Nafas Naruto tidak beraturan tapi ia langsung duduk dan memesan ramen yang biasa ia pesan.

"SRRUUUUP…. Ah! _Oishi_!"

Tiba-tiba Iruka masuk ke kedai itu.

"Ah! Naruto… ssperti biasa… kau makan ramen lagi."

"Hwah? Hiruga henhei? _(Iruka-sensei?)_" kata Naruto kaget.

"Sudah telan dulu sana… Jii-san aku pesan ramen juga ya."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar!"

"Fuah! Enak! Iruka-sensei tumben makan ramen…"

"Yah, setelah pulang dari misi tingkat B aku kelaparan. Karena kedai ini yang terdekat, juga enak, aku mampir saja…" kata Iruka.

"Silahkan ramennya!"

"Ah, arigatou."

"Ah! Aku mau tambah lagi, paman!"

"OK!"

"Dasar… Kau ini. Sudah 4 mangkuk masih belum cukup?" tanya Iruka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe… Enak sih!"

"Silahkan… Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, Naruto!"

"He? Mau ditraktir?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Tidak…tidak… tentu harus bayar! Kalo gratis nanti ramen sampai kedai habis kamu makan… Hahahaha…"

"Cih! Kupikir juga begitu… Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa.

"Oh, ya… aku Cuma mau bilang saja…"

"Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?"

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

"…" Naruto tersenyum "Aku juga sayang Iruka-sensei kok!" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan ramennya.

"Terima kasih" kata Iruka tersenyum.

* * *

"AGH! Sial!"

"…"

"Grrr…"

"cih…"

"Ah… kupikir aku bisa menang…"

"… hhh…"

"Payah!"

"Hohoho… aku menang!"

"Cih, Jiraiya, kalo kamu menang itu pasti cuma kebetulan!" seru Tsunade.

"Huh! Usurantokachi…" keluh Sasuke.

"Hmm? Sasuke menaruh taruhan di siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Kamu…"

"? Grrr…"

" Tak kusangka… Hinata tidak dihiraukannya…" kata Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"K…Kiba-kun!"

"Padahal aku pasang kamu… sayang sekali…" sambung Kiba.

"Iya nih… kupikir Hinata bakal menang" sambung Tsunade.

"…" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Yaah… Sasuke-kun tidak bisa yah…" keluh Sakura.

"! Sakura… memang … kau… pasang siapa?" tanya Sasuke agak kesal.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura senang.

"Baka!"

"Kupikir juga begitu…" sambung Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sialan kau!"

"Hmmh… kalo Shino… memang 0 yah… padahal kupikir saja bisa tuh…" kata Shikamaru

"… terserahlah…" jawab Shino pelan.

"Yah… kalo begitu Kiba juga tidak dihiraukan yah?" tanya Lee.

"Begitu juga kau!" kata Kiba dan Neji berbarengan.

"Uuh… _hidoi_…"

"Lee! Aku kecewa denganmu!"

"Guy-sensei! Maafkan aku!" ujar Lee sambil berpose menyembah Guy.

"Sudah Lee… lain kali kau harus berhasil! Ayo kita songsong matahari terbenam!" menunjuk ke arah matahari _(jelas belum terbenam karena masih siang)_.

"_Yare-yare_…" Semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masing-masing.

"Kalo gitu yang masang Iruka cuma Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade kaget.

"…" semua diam.

"Hhh… ternyata yang menang si mesum itu" keluh Sakura.

"Iya nih… padahal kupikir acara yang diadakan 10 tahun sekali ini bisa kumenangkan…" kata Tsunade memandang sebuah spanduk yang dipasang di ruangan Hokage.

* * *

SPANDUK :

Hadirilah! Acara **"Aishiteru Naruto!"**. Bagi yang berminat silahkan hubungi Godaime di 123-xxx Bagi kalian yang berani, silahkan mencalonkan diri untuk melakukan '_pengakuan_' ke Naruto atau pun bertaruh untuk mendapatkan uang! Taruhan akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal xx bulan xx dan pada jam Silahkan datang tepat waktu pada hari H-nya… untuk keterangan lebih kanjut, silahkan hubungi Tsunade. Terima Kasih!

_Tertanda,_

**Godaime, Tsunade

* * *

**

Taruhan 

Sasuke: Neji _(Cih… uangku habis… dasar usurantokachi!)_

Sakura: Sasuke _(uuhh! Sasuke-kun ditolak? Yang bener aja! Tapi untunglah…)_

Neji: Kiba _(… Apa Naruto memang benci anjing?)_

Hinata: - _(-pingsan-)_

Kiba: Hinata _(Si bodoh itu… )_

Ino: Shino _(… aku memang bodoh…)_

Lee: Sasuke _(Mungkin aku memang lebih baik dari Sasuke ya?)_

Shino: - _(…)_

Shikamaru: Shino _(Hhh… pendiam + pendiam … ga jadi yah?)_

Guy: Lee _(-Kecewa berat-)_

Jiraiya: Iruka _(-peace- YEAH! NARUUTO I lap yoouu!)_

Tsunade: Hinata _(Huh! Berikutnya aku akan menang!)_

Sang korban— Naruto: … _(Apa yang terjadi hari ini yah…?)_

**CKLEK!**

"Maaf mengganggu Tsunade baa…"

Naruto melihat semua temannya di sana, termasuk rekan se-timnya. Lalu ia juga melihat spanduk yang terpasang di ruangan itu

"_**Rasengan**_!"

_**THE END

* * *

**_

Yuuichi : Selesailah Fanfictku pada hari ini… fyuuh… Minta reviewnya yaaahh!

Please Review! Karena aku pengen tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fanfict ini! ONEGAAII!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
